Inevitable
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Ryoma y Sakuno reprobaron...asi que la directora les encargo una "tarea especial"...ok entren y lean y dejen review porfavor!
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo la adaptación de mi fic Hermosa Misión a este ryosaku que espero les guste =D asi que lean disfruten y dejen reviews**

**Inevitable**

**Capitulo 1**

Molesto, si esa era la palabra perfecta para describirme en ese momento. ¡No era posible! ¿En qué momento descuidé la materia de Artes? ¡Ni siquiera sé para qué me servirá en la vida! ok, sé que no es excusa para reprobarla, pero seamos sinceros, ¿Para qué servía actuar? En verdad no le encontraba el sentido a esa estúpida clase.

Bufé una vez más, en vez de estarme relajando aquí en la terraza, estaba atormentando mi mente por que había reprobado una materia del demonio. ¿Qué es una materia reprobada? Pues nada, claro no es nada si no tienes actividades extracurriculares. Pero para mí, era mucho. Si reprobaba cualquier materia, me prohibirían jugar tenis… mi preciado tenis.

Bien, ahora tengo que ir a ver a la directora a la hora de la salida, dice que tiene la manera perfecta de salvarme…no quiero ni imaginármelo…tal vez me ponga a cuidar a su fastidioso sobrino que es 5 años menor que yo, la última vez que me pidió hacer eso…tuvieron que cortarme el cabello porque el escuincle me pego un chicle en la cabeza…

-Echizen-escuche una suave voz llamarme

-¿ryuzaki?-dije algo confundido…¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

-eh…la directora nos busca…dice que vayamos a su oficina ya, que debe hablarnos sobre el trabajo extra-

-…¿hablarnos?-

-si…eh…yo también reprobé-

De pronto me sentí contento…absurdamente contento ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella también reprobó?-tu también…¿reprobaste?-

Se sonrojo violentamente y bajo la mirada-si…-

-¿Artes?-pregunte con un poco de esperanza

-no-el mundo se me vino encima-Inglés-entonces quise reírme de ella pero no lo hice por respeto…¿respeto? JA! Si claro

-¿ingles? Pero si es la mas fácil-

-mou…Echizen no tienes que reprocharme nada…tu reprobaste Artes que es aun mas fácil que ingles-la mire con una ceja levantada y en mi interior me dije "Touche"

-vamos-le dije señalando la puerta…ya era hora de saber que nos dejaría la loca directora

Caminamos en silencio hasta la dirección…ninguno quería mencionar nada…Ryuzaki como siempre iba detrás de mi…llegamos a la puerta de la directora y entonces mis piernas se entumieron…no quería saber lo que pasaría

De pronto sentí como alguien se acercaba a la puerta del otro lado y la abrió, la mujer alta y joven nos dio una sonrisa y nos hizo pasar…bueno si había algo que admitir era que la directora era guapa…nos sentamos frente a su escritorio, y ella se nos quedo viendo…después de unos momentos comenzó a hablar

-bien…supongo que se preguntan por su trabajo extra…-los dos asentimos…ella nos sonrió de una manera que no me agrado-bien…-señalo al sillón junto al escritorio…en él estaba una mecedora y unas mantas que se movían inquietas-como ya se acabo el curso les tengo un trato que proponerles…les pondré la calificación mas alta en la materia en la que reprobaron pero durante el tiempo que yo les indique lo cuidaran-

…Procesando…Procesando…Procesando…Analizado…-¿está usted loca?-le dije exaltado

-no Ryoma no estoy loca y a menos de que quieras seguir en el club de tennis tendrás que cuidarlo-

-etto…directora…¿no cree que somos muy jóvenes para esto?-dijo Ryuzaki algo sonrojada

-no…pienso que tienen la edad perfecta para comenzar a aprender-la loca de la directora sonrió

-¿la edad perfecta? ¡Tenemos 16!-le dije

-pues por eso mismo lo digo…o es que no quieres jugar tennis mas Ryoma-Me quedé estático-¿y tu Sakuno? Ya no quieres seguir en el club de teatro ¿verdad? Porque no me has dicho que si aceptas el proyecto…-Ryuzaki levantó la cabeza exaltada y brincó de su asiento

-yo…si quiero directora-le dijo

-excelente…Ryoma…Sakuno necesitara ayuda-me dijo de manera extraña y suspire…¡simplemente no quería hacerlo pero debía! _"maldita vieja loca" _me dije en mi interior

-bien de acuerdo…le ayudaré-

-muy bien…muy bien…escúchenme…su nombre es Ciel-se levantó de su lugar, tomo a la mecedora, y la acercó a nosotros…un niño se acomodaba en este…su corto cabello era negro y tenía sus puños cerrados…sentí una curiosidad enorme por él así que inconscientemente me incliné a observarlo-veo que te llevaras muy bien con él-escuche decir a la loca y después una risita de Ryuzaki, me sonroje…menos mal que llevaba la gorra puesta porque si no lo hubieran notado

-¿de quien es?-pregunte

-pues…verás…hace unos días una niña llego a mi puerta…traía al bebé en brazos y me pidió ayuda para que lo cuidaran mientras ella no podía, porque su padre quería lastimarlo…esta en contacto conmigo pero su padre no sabe donde lo escondió y se q será mejor si ustedes lo cuidan…-

Ambos nos quedamos quietos al escuchar la historia…en lo personal me pareció muy de…novela mexicana…

-bueno es una historia muy larga entonces que dicen…¿se encargaran de el?-

-si-dijo Ryuzaki cuando yo iba a negarme…no tuve opción que aceptar

-si claro-dije muy resignado

La vieja loca nos sonrió y nos entrego al bebe…y una maleta verde y nos empujo literalmente fuera de su oficina con un "buena suerte" y un portazo tras nosotros…

-ryuzaki-

-¿si Echizen?-

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?-

-pues deberíamos organizarnos para cuidarlo ¿no?-

-ok, pero no me pidas que cambie a esa cosa-

-¡ECHIZEN! no es una cosa es un bebe-grito regañándome

-betsuni de todos modos no lo cambiare-proteste

-claro que si...me ayudaras-

-¿eee? n... no lo cambiare-

-claro que si...es mas cárgalo un momento-

-dije que no lo cambiare-

-que si-

-que no-

-¡que si! y no me discutas cárgalo ¡ahora!-me ordeno

lo cargue finalmente-no creí que serias tan cabezota ryuzaki-

-hay cosas q no sabes de mi-el bebe ríe con ella

-como sea, en donde se quedara la cosa... ejem el bebe-me corregí de inmediato

-Se llama Ciel...pues podría ser en mi casa pero entonces se que no lo cuidarías-

-no, no en tu casa esta bien-sonreí de medio lado pensando que no tendría que cuidarlo

-claro que no-me protesto de inmediato

-claro que si... onegai-dije al pensar en las múltiples burlas del oyaji pervertido hacia mi

-¡Echizen que crees que diré cuando llegue a casa con un bebe!-

Le sonreí pícaramente-dirás que es de ambos-insinué y su cara cambio

Se puso roja-¡¿y...como...como le dire a mama eso?-dijo exaltada

-así "mama Ryoma-kun y yo tuvimos un hijo-dije simplemente

-porque no mejor lo llevas a tu casa-me reto descaradamente

-yadda-voltee la mirada-tu a mi no me retas ryuzaki-la mire desafiante

-¿crees q no puedo?-continuo retándome

-se que no puedes-le aclare

-¿eso piensas?-se acerca a mi

-eso se-me acerque igual de desafiante

-aaaa-se acerca más a mi, y acerca su cara a la mía seductoramente

No me inmute, es mas me acerque aun mas seductoramente a ella, cuando note su sonrojo dije-¿que sucede ryuzaki?-molestándola

-cuidado con Ciel-dijo evadiéndome-no lo vayas a tirar-

-el crio está perfectamente-dije aun sin alejarme-dime que ocurre contigo-lo dije porque últimamente no se comportaba como antes…había cambiado mucho conmigo…Momo-sempai decía que ahora me odiaba…yo simplemente no quería creerle

-na-da te llevaras al bebe-me ordeno

-no-dije frunciendo mientras se lo devolvía y me alejaba de ella-no lo hare-

-Echizen no puedo llevar a un bebe a casa-

-ni yo-

-... ¿que vamos a hacer entonces?-dijo con tono desesperado

-tu quisiste hacerte cargo desde un principio, se queda en tu casa-sentencie

-no...tengo una idea-su cara volvió a cambiar

-¿a que te refieres?-dije curioso

-veras...mi abuela está de vacaciones...y su casa esta sola...si le explico todo cuidaremos al bebe ahí-

-¿hablas de que tendremos que quedarnos ahí?-pregunte algo sorprendido por su proposición

-sip-

-te esfuerzas al máximo para pasar tiempo a solas conmigo neh ¿ryuzaki?-le sonreí arrogante y la moleste…lo noté-como sea, estoy de acuerdo-

-que quede claro...que solo es para cuidar al bebe...no seas pervertido-me dijo molesta

-¿pervertido yo? ¡je! si claro-

-Echizen-su tono de voz cambio-te he visto con Momoshiro de pervertidos en el club de tenis femenil-

Sonreí arrogante-¿con que me ves neh ryuzaki?-la acorrale contra la pared, riendo interiormente puesto que curiosamente la veía solo a ella cuando jugaba un partido, y me había aprendido sus gestos al jugar

Ella estaba nerviosa pero intentaba disimular-¿de que hablas echizen? no vayas a tirar a Ciel-me amenazo

-deja de usar al crio para evitarme-sonreí-admite que me ves durante los recesos-

-pues claro que te veo porque tomo-chan me arrastra hasta donde estas-

-ok, ahora le echaras la culpa a Osakada, ¿que no puedes defenderte sin esconderte de tras de alguien?-me apegue aun mas a ella

-no molestes echizen-

-como sea vamos a hablar con tu abuela-me aleje como si nada hubiera pasado

-espera-saca su movil y marca un numero-hola abuela...si estoy bien...no echizen quiere decirte algo-

-¿que? ¿yo? pero...-tome el teléfono-¿entrenadora? si... lo que sucede es que ryuzaki se hará cargo de sus actos... si... un bebe...lo cuidaremos en su casa... no yo no soy el padre... pero me hare cargo como si lo fuera... esta bien, yo me encargare de castigarla como se debe-la mira pervertida mente-esta bien, yo le digo si... nos vemos-colgué-listo-le extendí el teléfono con una sonrisa triunfante

-ECHIZEN-

-¿que hice?-

-¡¿porque le dices que es mio?-

-¿tu quisiste cuidarlo no? esa cosa es tuya-

-pues no solo es mio...es tuyo también-

-sigue soñando ryuzaki-

-no es un sueño...cuando tu aceptaste tambien te convertiste en su padre-

Resople-ok, ya me quiero ir a dormir, ¿podemos ir a la casa de tu abuela?-

-ok...ve a tu casa por tus cosas y yo iré a la mía por mis cosas me llevare a Ciel...te veré en casa de mi abuela-

-como quieras-me aleje mientras bostezaba

-¡apresúrate!-me grito cuando me alejaba

Al final solo levante la mano en señal de entendimiento…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno me despido ojala les guste, dejen review por favor!**

**Ja ne!**

**Raven Uchiha**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Inevitable**

**Capitulo 2**

-ahora-

-¿estas…segura?-

-si, si estoy segura hazlo ahora-

-de acuerdo-cerró los ojos

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y le quite el pañal a Ciel, lo envolví y lo metí en una bolsa ambos respiramos nuevamente, Sakuno—si…aunque se sorprendan ya nos llevamos mejor…aunque aun no logro que me diga Ryoma—limpio y cambio al niño, que se reía de nosotros por tantas caras que hacíamos al cambiarle el apestoso, y tóxico, pañal.

Lo levanto de la mesa donde lo cambiábamos y estiro los brazos hacia mí como acostumbraba cuando tenía hambre, en esta semana que hemos estado viviendo aquí, he aprendido mucho de Ciel—aunque no lo aceptaría en frente de otra persona que no fuera Sakuno—, cosas que me han parecido entre curiosas, divertidas y…tiernas.

Por ejemplo, se que cuando tiene hambre extiende sus brazos hacia mi pero no suelta Sakuno, si tiene sueño, acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro y rodea mi cuello con un brazo y con el otro rodea mi hombro, así como también se que no se duerme si lo acomodo en su cuna…también se que le gusta despertar en mi cama, entre Sakuno y yo.

¡si! Aunque no lo crean la princesa y yo estamos durmiendo juntos puesto que al principio no podía cuidar solo de Ciel por las noches…y simplemente porque me gusta tenerla junto a mi todos los días al despertar…bueno, enfoquémonos mas en el niño que se supone es mi tarea.

Seguí a Sakuno a la cocina puesto que si obligaba a Ciel a soltarla lloraría, demasiado para mi gusto, me senté junto a ella y comenzó a hacer esas caras tan extrañas que hacían que Ciel comiese, a mi simplemente me daban risa, y justo cuando terminamos—Ciel de comer, Sakuno de enfadarse conmigo y yo de reírme de ella-sonó el timbre…de una manera desesperada.

Saben, este enano es más inteligente de lo que parece, al saber que yo iría a ver quién era se inclino hacia Sakuno para dejarme libre de su peso.

Gire la perilla de la puerta y después solo sentí la puerta sobre mi cara…aplicaron demasiada fuerza y tenían demasiada prisa…después escuche las voces desesperadas y un poco molestas—o celosas—de mis sempais.

-¿es cierto lo que escuche Sakuno-chan?-grito Eiji

-¡¿Dónde esta el maldito de Echizen?-grito con furia Momoshiro

Yo aun sentía mi cara adormilada y no me quería mover de donde estaba, abrí los ojos y vi la mirada de preocupación que Saku me dirigía, sin embargo, los sempais aun no se daban cuenta

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste Eiji-sempai?-pregunto educadamente

-que el o'chibi te embarazo y que te dejo con un tu hijo-

Bien si después de escuchar eso no se rieron pues que idiotas…yo lo hice…y a carcajadas ¡que sempais tan inocentes, que creen cualquier chisme que les inventan!

-yo jamás la dejaría a la deriva con mi hijo-dije aun detrás de la puerta…y hasta entonces…supieron que yo estaba ahí

-¡MALDITO ECHIZEN! ERES UN APROVECHADO-me levanto de la camisa…tin tin tin acertaron Momoshiro

-¿y ahora que hice?-

-¡¿Cómo que que hiciste?-

-pues yo me estoy haciendo responsable de lo que hice, no entiendo porque esa cara-dije como si nada

-RYOMA-escuche como Sakuno me intentaba reprimir…un momento

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dije con una sonrisa arrogante volteándola a ver cuando Momoshiro ya me había soltado

Se sonrojo-te dije Ryoma-dijo después de un largo suspiro…al menos me había dicho la verdad

-te dije que lo iba a lograr-dije presumido tomando a Ciel de nuevo en brazos porque brincaba en el regazo de Sakuno hacia mi, no lo quería admitir pero me había encariñado con este pequeño

-¿olvídalo ya quieres?-dijo fastidiada

-¿puedo verlo?-pregunto Eiji con un poco de timidez

-claro-respondió ella jalando a mis sempais por la muñeca

Por un momento los ojos del bebe—que hasta hace poco me había percatado que eran dorados como los míos—me observaron con algo de curiosidad por las personas que se nos acercaban.

-o'chibi se parece mucho a ti-dijo Eiji asombrado

-también tiene rasgos de Sakuno-admitió Momoshiro

¿Cómo le encontraban parecido a nosotros si no era nuestro? Mejor. Sería buena idea quedárnoslo, comenzaba a tomarle cariño y creo que será muy difícil cuando se lo lleven. Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esa idea de mi mente y volver mi vista a la del bulto entre mis brazos que me sonreía…yo le correspondí-si tienes razón se parece a nosotros-atrás de mi sentí como Sakuno me sonreía, se que ella sentía lo mismo, aunque no lo admitiría, no frente a mi

Estuvimos toda la tarde con ellos, ambos jugaron con Ciel en la sala mientras Sakuno desapareció en la cocina para hacer no se que, y yo…me quede observando a mis sempais jugar con el bebe.

Cuando se fueron Ciel ya se había quedado dormido en mi hombro.

-¿quieres comer algo?-pregunto educadamente Sakuno yo negué con la cabeza, estaba cansado y se que ella también—si, en esta semana la he conocido mejor que a nadie—así que subimos a la habitación donde dormíamos los tres, me acorde en ese momento del comentario de Momoshiro _"ustedes parecen matrimonio" _ después de que les dijimos que dormíamos juntos, Eiji solo se rio y dijo que era razonable.

-nee-le hable cuando entro a la habitación ya con la pijama puesta-hace calor-fue todo lo que dije…y después vi un sonrojo de tamaño familiar en su cara, comprendí lo que ella había entendido-porque no duermes sin pijama esta noche-la moleste

-eres un pervertido-dijo "molesta"

-era broma…como si con esa pijama tuvieras calor-yo tenía razón, su pijama era un short tan corto que se podía considerar bóxer y la playera que usaba era con un gran escote y con la espalda totalmente descubierta

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto inocente y me pregunte a mi mismo _"¿Cómo es que puedes dormir así con ella?" _ fue entonces que me di cuenta que Ciel debía acostumbrarse a la cuna…miles de pensamientos cruzaron mi mente, que yo quise borrar sacudiendo mi cabeza

Al final, me levante de la cama con el niño y lo acomode en su cama, no protesto ni nada, lo cual me alegro. Entonces avente mi ropa al piso y me acosté solo con mi playera interior y mis bóxers, ella me miro interrogante

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-yo debería preguntarte lo mismo ¿Qué te pasa?-

-quiero que durmamos juntos-

Me miro sin comprender-hemos dormido juntos toda la semana-

-a eso no me refiero-dije viéndola de arriba abajo fue entonces cuando comprendió y lo siguiente que supe fue que una almohada se estrellaba en mi cara

-pervertido-

-ya, ya era broma-dije riéndome de ella-vamos, vamos ven a dormir, estamos cansados-dije como si nada

Me miro dudosa un momento, entonces extendí mis brazos y le sonreí de forma inocente, ella suspiro algo frustrada y me sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a mí y se acomodo dejando que la abrazara…

-Sakuno-

-¿si?-

-Oyasumi-

-Oyasumi Ryoma-

…..

-Sakuno-

-¿si?-

-te voy a regalar otra pijama más…abrigadora-

-como quieras-

El silencio invadió el cuarto, cerré mis ojos y entonces me di cuenta de la cercanía que tenia con Sakuno en ese momento, la paz y la oscuridad que nos envolvía era extrañamente relajante, abrí mis ojos de nuevo y la observe.

Dormía tan pasivamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho, suspiré y sonreí yo también.

-tengo que admitirlo…me gustas…y mucho-susurre en su oído

-a mi también me gustas Ryoma-me contesto ella con los ojos cerrados, solo sonreí…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno ahora a contestar reviews…**

_**Jani-chan: **_**que bueno que te encante =) ojala este también besos tq**

_**Laurita261: **_**pues soy un poco lenta para actualizar pero ojala te sigan gustando besos**

_**Raven Sakura: **_**que bien que les guste =D pero bueno me voy ojala te guste este también ^^ bueno me voy cuídense**

_**Danii-san: **_**me alegro que te guste es mi pequeña adaptación de **_**Hermosa Mision **_**que me encanto en lo personal pero crei que seria mas tierno en ryosaku bueno me voy sigue leyendo**

_**Takahashi Kumiko: **_**que bueno que te guste a ti también sigue leyendo y dejando review ^^ un abrazo cuidate**

_**Mitsuki96: **_**estoy intentando mejorar la actitud timida de Sakuno por algo mejor, sigue dejando review y leyendo ojala te siga gustando ^^ bye**

_**RyoSakulovers: **_**Wen-chan aquí esta la adaptación prometida =D que bueno que te guste y estará buena ^^ es una promesa, bueno me despido te quiero besos y sigue leyendo y comentando**

_**Próximamente continuaciones de los demás fics =D léanlos por favor!**_

**Ja ne!**

**Raven Uchiha**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Inevitable**

**Capitulo 3 **

Tocaron a puerta igual de desesperadamente que cuando vinieron los sempais. Pero esta vez se escuchaban gritos.

- Ryoma! abre la puerta! sé que estás ahí!-decían golpeando la puerta estrepitosamente

Sakuno me dijo que iría a ver quien era antes de que derribaran la puerta. Y escuche mas gritos en el frente.

- Con que eres tú? que pretendías con traerte a Ryoma aquí?-

-por lo menos podrías avisar cuando empujas a alguien detrás de la puerta no crees-

- no es necesario...¿dónde está MI novio?-por un momento no reconocí la voz

-tu novio? no sabia que tu novio estaba aquí-

- no te hagas la idiota cariño, que no te va ok? dime donde esta Ryoma arriba?-

-no-

-Saku-le hable algo desesperado porque no lograba dormir a l niño-¿podrías ayudarme con Ciel?

- Está allá –la voz se hizo mas fuerte puesto que la mujer que estaba ahí se acercaba…cuando entro a la habitación corrió y me abrazo- Ryoma! cariño, te eche de menos -me beso la mejilla y no soltó el agarre… _"ay no" _pense

-Karin que demonios te pasa suéltame!-grite haciendo maniobras para que me soltara

-casi me tira al pasar-se quejo Sakuno entrando a la habitación

- cariño! y ese bebe? es tu hermano? a no... Ya sé, no me digas que la zorra esa se mando una cagada y luego te echo la culpa... porque le haces el gusto bebe? - se refería a mi con términos empalagosos

-no es mi hermano, no es una cagada, y no es una zorra es Mi hijo...NUESTRO hijo-aclare intentando dejarle en claro que estaba con Sakuno

-pobrecito bebe! - dijo Karin con dolor fingido - ella te hace creer que es hijo tuyo no te preocupes cariño todo se arreglara, oye, vamos a dar una vuelta al parque con el pequeño? se ve aburrido, es que en esta casucha quien no?-

-nadie se lleva a mi hijo a ningún lugar y mucho menos tú-Sakuno dijo despectivamente el tu y tomando a Ciel para dejarlo en su cuna

- pues bien, entonces me llevo a Ryoma... vamos bebé - me jala a la salida

-SUEL-TA-ME-exigí

- bebé no seas tan frío con migo - dijo bajando la mirada - no actúes porque solo esta ella, todos sabemos que te desagrada así que vámonos-

-vete con tu zorrita Ryoma-mi Saku estaba molesta…y no la culpo

-ella me dice zorra a mí! qué ironía no? ya vámonos bebe, no vale la pena seguir aquí-

-que me dejes Karin suéltame! la zorra eres tu-por todos los medios del mundo quería zafarme de esa desquiciada que me seguía a todas partes

- desde cuando la prefieres Ryoma? antes la detestabas!-

-eso no es cierto-

- claro que si! la odiabas porque era la hija de la entrenadora y decías que era una niña mimada sin valor y sin talento para el tenis-

-no no la detesto y sabes desde cuándo? desde el momento en el que **decidimos** tener al niño-dije sin rodeos

- pe... pero bebe...-intento convencerme

-no me digas así!-

-no Ryoma no te excuses vete con ella –oh si Sakuno estaba molesta

-pero Saku eso no es cierto –no podía dejar que por culpa de esa Loca me quedara sin Saku

- bebé... ella te esta dejando... vámonos -me tomo del brazo

-no suéltame-dije zafándose- Saku no le creas por favor-

-Ryoma no quiero discutir -

-Saku yo no iré a ningún lado con ella y sabes muy bien porque-

-Ryoma no quiero discutir-repitió

- no te quiere bebé... que no entiendes? yo te amo! vamos y dejémosla -siguió fregando Karin

-no, no, tu no me amas tu me utilizas y estoy harto de ti-le grite para que se fuera

- yo no te utilizo... eres el amor de mi vida Ryoma! sin ti... yo... estoy perdida-esa mentira era nueva pero no convincente

-ya estoy harto de ti Karin deja de joderme la vida no sabes hacer otra cosa si corte contigo fue por algo AMO a Sakuno y no la voy a dejar solo porque vienes de maldita rogona! –volví a gritar

-pe... pero bebé - estaba a punto de llorar pero se seco las lagrimas -te arrepentirás de esto Ryoma…ya lo veras -

-lárgate ya Karin-

- nos volveremos a ver... adiós - se dio la media vuelta y se fue

-creí que nunca se iría-dijo Saku dándose la media vuelta y tomando a Ciel en brazos

- perdón por eso... corte con ella hace dos años y... aún sigue fastidiando -

-ah-

Me acerque a ella - dame a Ciel - estire los brazos

-no, es mío-dijo sin chistar

- disculpa? - levanto una ceja - es mi hijo también-aclare algo molesto

-si tu lo dices-estaba molesta aun y se le notaba

- por que estas molesta?-quise saber

-como si no lo supieras-dijo rodando los ojos en tono aun mas molesto

- anda... yo no tengo la culpa Saku, la eché, me quede contigo... que querías que hiciera? –pregunte algo confuso…no la entendía

-no lo se amm tal vez pudiste hacerla disculparse conmigo porque me empujo y casi me pisa cuando entro y me dijo zorra, digo por si no lo notaste-me dijo volviendo a dejar al niño en donde estaba

- sabes? no deberías ser así con migo-mi sonrisa fue picara intentando suavizarla - no te ira nada bien en la noche -

-como?-dijo indignada aun sin mirarme

- ya te lo dije, anda Saku no te molestes va?-la abrace por la espalda

-déjame-se zafó bruscamente y huyo de mi hacia la sala

- ya esta bueno no? –la seguí… comencé a molestarme - que quieres que haga? que me arrodille? te defendí Sakuno, si no lo notaste lo hice!- me estaba exasperando

-si lo note y...-el teléfono sonó y contesté

- que?...quien habla? –pregunte algo molesto

-se encuentra Sakuno? -hablo una voz masculina que yo nunca antes había oido

- no esta disponible... tare?-

-amm en serio necesito hablar con ella-dijo el chico del otro lado del teléfono…yo simplemente no lo dejaría hablar con ella…es MIA

- dije que no esta disponible... no entiendes japonés o que? quieres que le diga algo?-

-podrías decirle q soy logan y q necesito hablar con ella urgentemente-dijo dándome el recado

- logan? - mire a Saku con algo de molestia - le diré que llamaste adiós-colgué

-espera! ¿porque cuelgas? -me interrogo exasperada

-porque estamos hablando-dije simplemente

-y porque maldita sea no me preguntaste?-seguía furiosa

- porque estamos hablando…quien es logan?-pregunte molesto

-logan es mi ex novio y si necesitaba hablar conmigo lo hubieras dejado-aclaro

- no – me voltee

-si-

- que no, se terminó ahora estas con migo, no tienes porque hablar con otros lo estábamos haciendo perfectamente antes de que el idiota ese llamara-

-no es ningún idiota…además yo no estoy contigo…¡tu y yo no somos nada!-grito

- lo es ! por que lo defiendes?-dije intentando evadir su grito

-porque fue mi ex -me reto

- excelente…si yo te diera esa razón cuando vino Karin, te hubiera dolido no? pues adivina! me dolió... – me fui a la habitación molesto

-como jodes! -grito ella

- lo mismo digo - grite desde la habitación para luego dar un portazo Ciel comenzó a llorar al escucharnos pelear

- genial - me dije a mí mismo aun recostado

La puerta se abrió y cargó a Ciel y lo arrullo-calma cariño no llores-dijo maternalmente

Mientras yo pensaba la veía, como haría para que no esté molesta? podría usar a Ciel pero... suspire - maldita Karin, maldita y estúpida loca obsesionada-pensé

-toma a Ciel cálmalo-me ordeno extendiéndome al niño

- por favor no? - dije sentándome en la cama

-que?-

- no me das ordenes Sakuno, me pides favores - dije tomando a Ciel

-solo cálmalo y ya-estaba furiosa

- ya, ya hijo calma - aún no se callaba, tome a Saku de la mano y la senté a mi lado - ven y ayúdame a calmarlo por favor, juntos lo haremos no?-vi una posibilidad de calmarla

Suspiró molesta-vamos bebe cálmate-claro a él si se dirige con ternura

- tranquilo... estamos aquí-le ayude… de a poco Ciel se calmó y terminó durmiéndose

-me voy-dijo levantándose después de que lo deje en su cuna

-chotto mate-le hablé

-nani-salió de la habitación y concorde con ella lo mejor era no discutir ahí

-a donde vas?-pregunte cerrando la puerta

-tengo cosas que hacer-aclaro caminando

- vamos Saku... cuánto tiempo más crees que te rogare?-mi tono fue de superioridad…un gran error

-no me importa si me ruegas o no tengo cosas que hacer-

- como quieras –estaba..molesto- fue un gusto haber trabajado contigo-tome mi bolso y empecé a hacer mi maleta

-...donde vas?-pregunto ella esta ves

- a mi casa-dije convencido de que no se arreglaría nada

-no puedes-me reto

- si puedo-aclare

-es parte de tu tarea cuidar a Ciel no puedes irte-¡claro! Escudándose en el crío ¿Por qué no solo admitía que no quería que me fuera y ya?

- puedo venir por el día, no es necesario que viva contigo-

-mm-fue su única contestación

- que pasa?-pregunte desinteresado

-nada-esperaba que yo me arrepintiera

- bien - termine de hacer la maleta - nos vemos - me di la media vuelta y fui a la cuna de Ciel - no molestes a Saku, puede correrte - dije en tono de burla, ahora me dirigí a ella-adiós-

-adiós-

Silencio absoluto…mientras me acercaba ala puerta de la habitación nadie decía nada…como si ambos supiéramos que esto ocurriría porque no congeniamos en demasiadas cosas

-no voy a disculparme si es lo que esperas no fue mi culpa –dijo sorprendiéndome

Detuve el paso - no espero que te disculpes-

-que es lo que quieres?-pregunto con la mirada baja

- que ya no estés molesta.. Sabes? tampoco fue mi culpa –mi tono fue nostálgico la observé fijamente

-...en parte si...no debiste colgarle a logan-dijo sin levantar la vista

- estábamos hablando -

-si y eso no nos iba a interrumpir en nada en cuanto terminara de hablar con el volvería a mi charla contigo -aclaro levantando la vista para mirarme fijamente

- aun no lo entiendes verdad?-le dije

-no! no soy adivina y no leo mentes-estaba frustrada…y yo también

- al parecer también estas sorda...-

-maldita sea así no llegaremos a ningún lado-comenzaba a molestarse de nuevo

- que quieres?-pregunte

-quiero q me expliques-dijo a punto de llorar…yo estuve a punto de correr a consolarla

- que cosa?-dije aferrando mi mano a la bolsa

-a lo que te refieres no entiendo de que hablas-me dijo reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar

Suspiré, y me acerque a ella - recuerdas la razón que le di a Karin porque no me iba con ella?-le pregunte

-si-su respuesta fue mas un suspiro

- que le dije?-

-que porque habíamos decidido tener un hijo-evadió la verdadera respuesta asi que la anime a continuar

- y que mas?-

-que...-comenzó a tartamudear…algo que en verdad extrañaba en ella- que me...me ama...bas-

- que mas quieres que te explique?-dije tomando su cara con la mano libre

-nada ya-bajo la mirada

- no te amurres Sakuno-dije levantándole la cara- dime sientes lo mismo? -

Dio un suspiro largo…lo cual me hizo entender la negativo

- entiendo... –la solté y me volteé- adiós-

-si lo sabes porque te haces el sufrido? me cuesta trabajo decirlo es todo-me detuvo tomando mi muñeca

- yo no se nada, no soy adivino - sonreí de medio lado sin que ella lo notara

Volteé a verla de nuevo, se mordió los labios y suspiró de nuevo-sabes q siempre te he amado no se a que viene la pregunta-dijo sin chistar lo cual me sorprendió pero a la vez me gustó

- no lo sabía, me alegra hacerlo ahora-le aclare

- entonces te vas a ir?-pregunto algo sonrojada, note en su mirada que no quería que me fuera

- no si tu me pides que me quede -

-yo no quiero que te vayas pero es tu decisión no?-dijo jugando con sus manos

- entonces me quedo - deje mi bolso en el suelo

Ella se acercó mas y pateó la bolsa lejos de mi…supongo para que no me arrepintiera-te quedas?-

- si - dije acercándome a ella de a poco

-excelente-sonrió satisfecha

- sabes? he estado pensando... - dije abrazándola por la cintura

-en...?-pregunto intrigada

- en que... -le acaricié el rostro - tengo ganas de hacer algo-

Cerró los ojos-a si?-su sonrisa se agrando…

- si -

-mmm q quieres hacer?-dijo curiosa sin abrir los ojos

- comer - dije despreocupado y en tono de burla

-pues hazte de comer-dijo abriendo los ojos y rodándolos algo fastidiada

- no quiero comer comida-aclare

-eh?-ella es inocente todavía en muchos aspectos

- quiero comerte a ti - un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mi cara, pero lo camuflé con una sonrisa picara

Un tosa adorable cubrió sus mejillas que se torno en un rosa mas intenso…y conforme mas la miraba mas roja se ponía su cara

- me dejas?-suplique

- no lo se-me siguió el juego a pesar de el color de su hermosa carita

Sonreí, y tomé su cara con delicadeza, me acerqué y posé mis labios sobre los suyos lentamente… la besé…y a pesar de que ya había besado a otras mujeres en diferentes ocasiones…esto no era lo mismo. El amor y la dulzura que me transmitía nunca lo había experimentado antes. Me separé de ella por falta de oxígeno y algo obligado.

Aun con los ojos cerrados-mmm creo q me gusto mas de lo q esperaba-se burlo de mi

- nani? pensaste que no te gustaría?-le seguí el juego

-no tanto como me gusto-abrió sus orbes rubí y me perdí en ellos…me encantaban

- gracias, supongo... – fue todo lo que pude decir

-te enojaste? solo era para molestar-me dijo haciendo pucheros…me aleje de ella solo un poco

- no te preocupes, no estoy molesto-dije sinceramente

-seguro?-su cara de perrito mojado convence a cualquiera

- convénceme – dije pícaro aunque ya me había convencido

-no te enojes-dijo acercándose a mi y pasando su mano lentamente por mi cara

- no lo hago - dije agachándome un poco, para que ella alcanzara a besarme

Se puso de puntas y me besó fugazmente-ya no estas enojado? –dijo inocentemente

- nunca lo estuve pequeña-sonreí…justo en ese momento oímos a Ciel llorar de nuevo

- cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-pregunto algo confusa buscando un reloj

-no lo se iré por Ciel, puedes prepararle la leche?-le pregunte adecadamente no quería volver a pelear con ella

-claro tu quieres algo?-dijo contenta

- tal vez solo un poco de amor - fingí dolor

-ve por el niño y después hablamos de eso-

- bueno - sonreí y fui por Ciel feliz

Calentaba la leche cuando rodee su cintura con mi brazo libre-eres rápido-comentó ella

- así me dicen, Ryoma el rápido-me burle

Puso la leche en la mamila (jaja suena gracioso) y me la dio

- ya es tarde, le doy la leche a Ciel y luego...-me interrumpió

-a la cama..-dijo Sakuno sin pensar

- cama hmm?-sonreí pícaro

-si cama-aun no comprendía

- no crees que deberíamos tener una sana relación de novios primero? - la molesté

-para ir a la cama?-parpadeo sin comprender el doble sentido-un segundo ¿novios?-pregunto

- eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti Saku... tu linda inocencia-dije sonriendo y quitándole la mamila a Ciel que ya había terminado-y si novios…hace rato me reclamaste que tu y yo no éramos nada-

Asintió aceptando-pero no entiendo-dijo refiriéndose a lo otro

- nandemonai-dije simplemente con una sonrisa

-dime-

- Bet-su-ni-

-por favor-carita irresistible

- iie, ya llegara el momento -

-ay q di...-en ese momento cayó en cuenta-Ryoma no me refería a eso!

- pues yo si... todo este tiempo-me burle

Se puso roja-Ryoma-se quejó

- solo bromeo-

-vamos a la cama ya-dijo de nuevo seria esta vez

-de acuerdo-acepte con una sonrisa y me encamine al cuarto, cargando al niño con un brazo…y abrazando la cintura de mi niña con el otro…

**Continuara…**

**Bien agradesco a jani-chan que me ayudo a hacer los diálogos de este cap…bueno tengo dos cosas que hacer primero que nada es contestar reviews =D :**

_**-Sakuritah-: **_**bienvenida al fic…lo se! Se lo dijeron y me encanta jajaja bueno me alegra que te guste y porfavor disfruta este cap y deja review. Cuidate besos bye**

_**Cainat06: **_**si es lindo ^^ ya sabes es en esos momentos de inspiración que después de subirlo dices…yo escribi eso? Jaja pero bueno me alegra que te guste y ojala este también te guste deja review. Besos. Cuidate bye!**

_**Mikuchan13: **_**disfruta este capa si como yo disfrute el hacerlo se pone interesante y se pondrá cada vez mejor =D. cuidate chao**

_**Mitsuki96:**_**que bueno que te encante porq la verdad estaba insegura de si adaptarlo o no pero me alegro de ello bueno deja review y disfruta el cap bye**

_**Aifonsy: **_**hola hola! Me alegra leerte por aquí y que te guste este también, ojala el ca de hoy te rencante y dejes review de nuevo me despido bye cuidate**

_**RyoSakulovers: **_**Wen-chan! Tiempo sin leerte me alegra que te guste este fic y que veas lo bonito que encajan como pareja esta es su primera "gran pelea" jeje pero ojala disfrutes leyendo. Dejame review y sigue leyendo porque les tengo una propuesta a mis lectoras**

_**Raven Sakura: **_**me encanta que les encante jaja bueno Ciel ciertamente es un niño que será hermoso igual que su padre…ejem bueno este sigan leyendo porque les tengo una propuesta y no quiero que se la pierdan.**

**Ahora si tengo un trato que hacerles, tengo una especie de inspiración momentánea vacacionera y estoy recibiendo ideas para one-shot ryosaku que a ustedes se les ocurra y les gustaría leer…solo tienen que explicarme lo que pasa por su cabeza y yo la desarrollaría como mi mente la procese vale? Lo hare estos dos meses de vacaciones y que no estoy tan saturada con la escuela (de todos modos debo ir ¬¬) para que me den todas las ideas que tengan, no importa si la misma lectora me da 35 ideas NO lo importante aquí es que lean sus ideas mas locas y profundas, vale? Ok es desde hoy 1 de diciembre hasta el 30 de enero =D no se preocupen que yo me organizare y pondré todas TODAS las ideas que me manden va me voy. Cuídense dejen review. Besos. Las quiero. Bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Su amiga, Rave-chan**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, esta idea si**_

**Inevitable**

**Capitulo 4**

La fiesta de Graduación había sido la semana pasada, y había sido muy hermosa…o eso era lo que Tomoka le había comentado a Sakuno, ya que la de ojos rubí tenía una responsabilidad a la cual cuidar.

Ciel gateaba en la alfombra de la sala jugando con un peluche que le regalo Kikumaru siendo observado por la atenta mirada de Ryuzaki y Osakada, que no dejaba de alagar a Sakuno por lo hermoso que era el bebé.

-es que en serio amiga… ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta que estabas embarazada?-Sakuno se rió suavemente algo nerviosa, intentando cubrir la pequeña mentira que Echizen había dicho a su mejor amiga antes de salir a la tienda por víveres

-supongo que lo supe esconder bien-contesto la de cabello demasiado largo con una media sonrisa, gracias al cielo, ahora lo llevaba suelto, por fin había dejado sus tan clásicas dos trenzas

-ah Ciel es tan lindo, se parece mucho al príncipe Ryoma-dijo en tono soñador la del cabello más corto-ojala sea igual de genial que su padre-

Al decir lo último, Sakuno se imagino a su bebé con una gorra similar a la de su _novio_—adoraba como sonaba esa palabra refiriéndose a Ryoma—y una raqueta en su mano diciendo "_mada mada dane" _no pudo evitar reírse, su amiga la observo atenta sin comprender

-solo espero que le guste algo más aparte del tenis-fue todo lo que contesto Ryuzaki respirando profundamente para contener la risa

-eso sí, aunque seria adorable verlo jugar con Ryoma-sama-Sakuno asintió y Tomoka sonrió-por cierto Sakuno, ¿ya lo conocen sus abuelos?-Ryuzaki asintió y Osakada se hinco junto a ella-¿y cómo fue? ¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo de forma desesperada

Saku suspiro y medio sonrió-pues fue algo…inolvidable, todo comenzó hace tres días, yo le insistí a Ryoma que sus padre deberían conocer a Ciel y él decía que no era necesario, finalmente lo convencí y decidimos llevarlo esa misma tarde…-

**-Narra Saku-**

-bienvenidos a casa-me dijo Rinko con una sonrisa maternal que me recordó mucho a la de mi madre

-gracias-dije en una reverencia mientras Ryoma entraba despreocupado con Ciel en brazos

-¿este es Ciel?-pregunto fascinada-pero si es adorable ¿puedo cargarlo?-pregunto estirando los brazos y Ryoma se lo entrego, Ciel la observo curioso y después de unos segundos le sonrió y se acomodo en el hombro de ella

-le agrada, eso es bueno Rinko-sama-dije con una sonrisa

-dime solo Rinko cariño-me dijo con una sonrisa cargada de ternura que me encanto

Entramos al comedor y nos sentamos a la mesa, justo en ese momento entro Nanako, que comenzó a hacerle caras a Ciel para que riera, el bebe estuvo divirtiéndose con los gestos que Nana-chan ponía.

-oi, chibisuke-grito de repente, un chico mayor, parecido a Ryoma pero de unos veinti tantos-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-dijo abrazando a Ryoma que intentaba por todos los medios hacer que lo soltara

-aniki, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?-pregunto extrañado

-desde hace una semana, pero claro eso no lo sabes porque te quien sabe dónde has estado metido este mes-

-Ryoga suelta a tu hermano-ordeno Rinko sin dejar de observar a Ciel, a mi me pareció graciosa la forma en que Ryoga había abrazado a Ryoma

-pero oka-sama, tiene mucho que no lo veo y… ¿de quién es ese bebe y de dónde salió?-pregunto Ryoga fijándose en mi bebe que estaba en los brazos de la mama de Ryoma

-su nombre es Ciel, y es el hijo de tu hermano y de Saku-aclaro Rinko, el mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido observándome

-¡¿es su hijo?-pregunto alarmado señalándonos, ambos asentimos con la cabeza-pero están muy jóvenes, solo tienen 16-

-así es la vida-dijo Ryoma encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa

Ryoga se rasco la cabeza con cara de confundido, pero después se acerco a su madre para jugar con Ciel, que disfruto enormemente golpeando sus cachetes, al mismo tiempo divirtiendo a Ryoga.

Un hombre alto y moreno entro de la sala bostezando-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza, entonces su mirada se poso en mi y brinco hasta donde yo estaba, yo solo pude sonreír y hacer un saludo con la mano-mucho gusto jovencita ¿tú eres la nieta de Sumirecita, Sakuno?-asentí con la cabeza y tomo mi mano entre las suyas para agitarla con energía-un placer, soy Nanjiroh Echizen, el padre de Ryoma-

-mucho gusto Echizen-sama-dije inclinando la cabeza

-puedes llamarme Nanjiroh, eres realmente bonita-dijo con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y volteo a ver a Ryoma-shounen, no tienes mal gusto-le anuncio y Ryoma resoplo

-cariño-le hablo Rinko a su marido-¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos?-

Nanjiroh parpadeo un par de veces y señalo a Ciel que estaba de espaldas a él-¡¿ese es mi nieto?-su esposa sonrió y asintió-no puedo creer que Ryoma haya salido más listo y más rápido que tu Ryoga-sentí calor en mis mejillas y estoy segura que se colorearon de rojo

-no molestes oyaji-dijeron ambos hermanos

Nanjiroh camino hasta su esposa y se inclino junto a ella, extendió sus brazos para que le diera a Ciel, cuando ella se lo dio el bebe comenzó a llorar, el mayor brinco y comenzó a mecer a Ciel de aquí para allá, intentando calmarlo pero nada funcionaba. Finalmente me pare yo y le extendí los brazos al padre de Ryoma, me entrego a Ciel que no dejaba de sollozar ya en mis brazos, me volví a sentar y limpie su carita de los rastros de lágrimas que tenía, Ryoma se levanto de su lugar y se sentó tras de mí para acariciar con ternura la cabeza de Ciel que no dejaba de lanzar uno que otro suspiro y gemido.

-Nanjiroh-le regaño su esposa-no puede ser que hagas llorar a tu nieto-

-pero mujer yo no hice nada-

-mira lo que haces, pobre de mi niño aun no deja de sollozar-Rinko le propino un golpe en el brazo a Nanjiroh como desquite y este se quejo del buen derechazo que su mujer tenía, Ryoga solo rió al ver como se quejaba su oyaji.

-no cabe duda que me caes cada vez mejor enano-le dijo Ryoma a Ciel y le sonrió, mi bebé le sonrió de vuelta a su padre esta vez más tranquilo y algo divertido

-es igual de bipolar que cierta personita que conozco ¿verdad Chibisuke?-dijo Ryoga sonriéndole a su sobrino y dirigiéndole una mirada a Ryoma

-yo no soy bipolar-se quejo Ryoma con el ceño fruncido-¿no es cierto Sakuno?-

-ah… ¿no?-dije algo dudosa acto seguido Ryoga y Nanjiroh estallaron en carcajadas molestando a Ryoma

-¿de qué lado estas?-me pregunto rodando los ojos y tomando a Ciel en brazos que exigía—brincando en mis brazos hacia Ryoma—ser cargado por su padre

-del tuyo…dije que no-le reproche rodando los ojos yo también provocando la risa de Rinko y Nanako

-ustedes son tan tiernos-dijo Rinko provocando que me sonrojara nuevamente

-si Chibisuke, eres tan tierno, pero no perdiste el tiempo ¿verdad?, seguramente en cuanto su abuela no estuvo te aprovechaste-

-pero eso demuestra Ryoga, que el baka de Ryoma si ponía atención cuando le explicábamos como…-Nanjiroh fue interrumpido

-silencio ustedes dos-dijo Ryoma mirándolos fríamente, lo cual provoco que volvieran a reírse a carcajadas-mama, Ryoga y el oyaji están de fastidiosos-se quejo Ryoma a punto de asesinarlos

-silencio-dijo Rinko con una voz totalmente diferente y autoritaria haciendo que los dos pararan y la miraran con miedo-dejen de atormentar a Ryoma y a Sakuno, o sufrirán las consecuencias-amenazo la madre haciendo que los otros sintieran un escalofrió, a mi me causo algo de gracia

**-Narro yo-**

-Ryoma sonrió victorioso puesto que ya no nos molestaron más en la tarde, estuvimos ahí por horas y finalmente cuando decidimos regresar a casa, Rinko-sama nos pidió visitarla más seguido y la dirección de la casa para que ella pudiese venir…se la dimos gustosamente y nos marchamos, ese día Ciel se divirtió mucho con sus abuelos y tíos-termino de relatar a Osakada que tenía un brillo de emoción en los ojos

-oh que bonito-dijo riendo Tomoka para voltearse a jugar con Ciel que estaba entretenido con un cubo entre sus manitas-me alegra que no hayan tenido problemas con sus padres-

-a mi también, créeme-

-bueno, me tengo que ir-dijo poniéndose de pie-ya es tarde y mi madre se pondrá como loca si llego mas noche-la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-de acuerdo…que te vaya bien-dijo con una sonrisa la castaña-y vete con cuidado-

-no te preocupes, estaré bien, adiós pequeño-dijo revolviéndole el corto cabello a Ciel que no le tomo importancia al gesto, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta principal

Volteo la mirada al niño que tenía sus ojos dorados puestos fijos sobre ella, Sakuno se inclino y lo tomo en brazos con una sonrisa-y tu padre que no llega-le dijo en un susurro-ven vamos a tomar algo antes de dormir-camino con Ciel hasta la cocina y sirvió algo de leche en la mamila, se la entrego al niño que comenzó a beberla por sí solo, ella se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo tomo de golpe

El sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse la hizo sentirse más relajada, se dirigió a la sala y recibió al pelinegro que estaba todo empapado.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-pregunto parpadeando muchas veces confusa

-acaba de empezar a llover-se quejo, ella camino hasta la ventana y movió la cortina encontrándose con el agua que caía a cantaros

-ah, debí darle un paraguas a Tomo-chan-se dijo a si misma

Ryoma se quito la chamarra y sacudió su cabello dejando las bolsas de la compra en la mesa

-deberías darte un baño o te resfriaras-le sugirió la chica acercándose de nuevo a él

Echizen paso un brazo por la cintura de la chica, pegándola a su cuerpo—algo frio por el agua—y sonriendo, Ciel los observaba atento, Ryoma se inclino un poco, con una media sonrisa, para besar a Saku—lo había estado deseando todo el día, pero la inoportuna Osakada no lo había dejado—cuando una pequeña mano se poso sobre los labios del mayor, sorprendiendo a ambos

-no-dijo la voz tierna de Ciel con una mirada seria-mía-

Ryoma parpadeo confuso y Sakuno comenzó a reírse divertida.

-mía-dijo Echizen esta vez sintiéndose totalmente estúpido al pelear con un mocoso de 11 meses por Sakuno

Ciel negó con la cabeza y su pequeño ceño fruncido, rodeo el cuello de Ryuzaki con sus bracitos y se acomodo en su hombro-mía-volvió a decir con su vocecita que le causo ternura a Sakuno

-no puede ser que no pueda ni besar a mi novia porque el enano me lo impide-dijo Ryoma de malas subiendo las escaleras, la castaña lo siguió aun riendo

Mientras Ryuzaki dejaba a Ciel un momento en su cuna y se cambiaba, Ryoma se daba una ducha rápida…el chico salió y se dirigió a la habitación para vestirse, al llegar tomo de la cintura a Sakuno y unió sus labios con los de la castaña y sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver a Ciel hacer pucheros porque su padre logro su cometido

-¡Kami!-dijo Sakuno de repente asustando a Echizen que había regresado su mirada a la castaña después de observar al enano

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañado al no ver nada fuera de su lugar

-Ciel tus primeras palabras-la chica corrió a la cuna a tomar al niño en brazos de nuevo…y entonces Ryoma cayó en cuenta también que por primera vez, Ciel había hablado…y no había dicho algo precisamente común…

**Continuara…**

**Ahora contesto reviews y para eso esta aquí conmigo mi "gran amigo" Ryoma**

**Ryoma: aja si hola ¬¬**

**Raven: **_**-Sakuritah-: **_**lo se! Yo también hubiese saltado a los brazos de…cierta persona después de correrla pero…quise ponerla algo diferente, espero que te guste este cap (y lo que hizo Ciel, mi vida *-*) cuidate y deja review bye!**

**Ryoma: **_**cainat06: **_**verdad que si es mala? Siempre lo he dicho, en fin me dijo que te dijera que ojala te guste este cap y que dejes review bla, bla, bla me voy adiós**

**Raven: pero que fastidioso eres, no se porque te invite ¬¬ **_**aifonsy: **_**hola! Yo estoy bien ojala tu igual! Q bueno que te haya gustado el cap—si se sintió la angustia cuando Karin llego? Entonces logre mi cometido como escritora! Ok no jaja—ojala este te guste tambien :D y…bueno me despido pidiéndote que te cuides y q estes bien bye!**

**Ryoma: me invitaste porque lo quieras o no, me amas-sonrisa arrogante-**_**noa12: **_**Raven dice bienvenida al fic, que bueno que te guste, y bienvenida al foro que le alegra que hayas abierto tu cuenta, que espera que leas sus demás fics y ojala te gusten que sigas leyendo y que dejes review que te cuides etc adiós**

**Raven: amarte? A ti? No juegues! **_**Raven Sakura (Black!): **_**hola! El amor es lindo chicas…y Black yo aun recuerdo el sentimiento…y a él—si, fastidioso pero que se le puede hacer, lo amo, en serio—de hecho…acabo de subir un nuevo fic, se titula **_**Él **_**y se lo dedique…no tengo idea de porque pero simplemente…lo hice ¬¬, bueno, yo tambien odio a Karin…es una representación de…ok, respiro 1…2…3…4…5, listo ya calmada, no asesinare a nadie, ojala les guste este cap tambien y espero su review en el fic nuevo que subi n.n cuídense bye!**

**Ryoma: ah! Rave-chan esta enamorada-tono burlon-**

**Raven: cállate enano! Y contesta el review ¬/¬**

**Ryoma: mada mada dane…**_**Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki: **_**Raven dice que si fue muy gracioso que lo creyeran y que tu pregunta seria respondida mas adelante, que te quiere que te cuides y que sigas leyendo y dejando review, que esta en contacto contigo. adiós**

**Raven: maldito enano, te asesinare ¬¬ **_**RyoSakulovers:**_**Wen-chan! Te extraño T.T que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, lo hice pensando en ti (con ayuda de Jani-chan!), el nuevo fic que subi denominado **_**Él **_**es un ryosaku original que espero te guste, y espero leernos pronto vale? Bueno tq cuidate bye! Nos estamos leyendo**

**Ryoma: **_**AbbyKoikeSan: **_**Raven dice que gracias por tus reviews y que bienvenida al fic, que ojala te haya gustado el one-shot que hizo para ti y que ojala leas los demás que ha escrito y el nuevo que subió, y ya me voy, adiós**

**Raven: **_**Teresa Solis: **_**hola bienvenida al fic! Yo sugiero que fic que escribas subas, es mejor asi :D bueno que bueo que te guste el fic y que hayas dejado review, esa es mi recompensa y me pone muy contenta el leerlo, ojala te guste este cap y si, Ciel esta inspirado en el pequeño conde Phantomhive, porque se parece mucho a Ryoma y dije es el hijo perfecto jaja no, la verdad solo me base en su aspecto físico, pero bueno, me alegra que te guste y que dejes review, lee mi demás fics porfa! Bueno me voy nos estamos leyendo bye!**

**Ryoma: ya nos vamos?**

**Raven:si enano, no sufras, cuídense mucho, lean mi nuevo fic se titula **_**Él **_**espero que sea de su agrado, déjenme un review y continúen leyendo, las(os) quiero, un besote desde mexican pan de las tunas (osease desde México xD) y bye!**

**Ryoma: adiós**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan y Ryoma-kun**


End file.
